


Duality / Chanlix

by felixsramen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Completed, Depends, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, anyways stan the boyz or check them out istg salty is such an amazing song plss, channie helping felix, felix craving for channie unnoticed, felix doesnt know he likes bangchan (yet), idk if i will make this a smut, jisung caught these bois, jisung in here too, made this while listen to 34+35 so...., no smut sorry doedijdjxc, ok its actually fluff, yeah ikr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsramen/pseuds/felixsramen
Summary: His calm breaths turns shaky every time the leader’s presence was on his radar. His mind, his body, everything. Felix’s whole existence turns wild and he craves more and more of his own best friend. -His own home. Chan was his medicine and his poison. So much goodness overflowing from him but a hint of badness was hiding deep down., -waiting to be unwrapped.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work here cause I keep forgetting to check my emails haha whoops but yeah efsvsvrgsgb anyways srry if there's some mistakes and my weak sentences :( follow me on twt if u like or have any request cause my head seriously have been lacking ideas /// @papikukkungie

Through his stares of hidden affection, a string of loneliness was tensing every night. Felix didn’t realize his strong feelings that he had always been holding dearly to. -At least not yet. What he thought was adoration turned out to be something more. Sadly, It was an unrequited love.

Chan had always seen him as his little aussie brother and as much as Felix hated it, he had to play along with it.

Felix was in the kitchen and looting the food in the fridge was the last thing he would do as he had to clear the mountain of dishes the other members left. They are a little troublesome to handle but it wasn’t a big deal compared to their leader’s responsibilities. Chan doesn’t get to sleep a lot but when the precious chance comes knocking on him, he ignores it. 

The leader spends his time producing song tracks which he didn't even take his chance to release them. Felix has noticed how their leader had been zoning out a little bit too much along with his sighs that had been over pouring their surroundings whenever Chan is with them. 

As much as Felix is worried about their leader, he knows Chan was way worried about them regardless of the difficulty he had already been facing alone. 

The younger quickly snapped his mind back to reality when he heard someone calling out his name from the living room. He tried to catch a glance to see who the person was and the tall figure turned out to be the man that took over his mind earlier. 

“Want me to help you?” Chan asked while entering the kitchen, approaching the younger blonde. He looked charming with his dark purple hair and honestly, Felix had secretly been yearning more for him after seeing the leader in his new look. 

“You don't have to though,” The younger responded while washing the dishes while everyone was already sleeping as it was midnight. His calm breaths turns shaky every time the leader’s presence was on his radar. His mind, his body, everything. Felix’s whole existence turns wild and he craves more and more of his own best friend. -His own home. Chan was his medicine and his poison. So much goodness overflowing from him but a hint of badness was hiding deep down, -waiting to be unwrapped.

“Yeah cause I want to, so move a bit. Let this man help you,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chan took Felix’s arm gently as he smiled down. Felix swore he tried to keep his heartbeat calm, nearly dying just by a simple interaction. It wasn’t really as bad as when they were on camera but this time, he felt like killing himself on the spot. Just the thought of two of them being alone in the kitchen makes his cheeks burn and at least he tried to hide it. Chan always find his way to approach Felix, so it was harsh for him to look the older directly into his eyes when they talk. He tries to keep a distance from Chan but also maintain the precious friendship they have.

Silence was all they could hear inside the kitchen along with the sound of dishes clinking. It wasn’t awkward but comforting. Being with Felix is Chan’s favorite thing to do. Even if it was the last moments of his life, he would cherish every second of it and blemish it into his memory. Felix was his favorite person and will always be. They could rest, embracing the silence without having to think about the words to break it. 

Felix’s dirty thoughts consumed his mind as he catched a glimpse at Chan’s muscular, veiny arms. Chan had been working often now, it wasn’t surprising seeing the older’s perfect muscles he built. The short gaze became intense as his eyes followed Chan’s arms. It became more obvious as his accompanied hands started slowing down, leaving the dishes as his thoughts started messing his mind. Felix wasn’t aware that the older had been smiling seeing him eye-siding his arms for quite awhile. 

“You like my arms? I mean you like my body more than my personality, right?” Chan finally replied the intense stares Felix had been feeding his arms to. 

Felix finally pulled himself from drowning in his sinful thoughts. “W-What?” The younger looked up, making direct eye contact with Chan with a worried look on his face. “What were you thinking about earlier, Felix?” Chan grinned. Felix looked back to his thoughts, finally realizing all his adoration was a façade. All these time, when he had been staring ‘respectfully’ was just himself getting lost in his fantasy. 

“Answer my question,” Chan pulled the younger’s chin, staring into Felix’s eyes intensely as the younger was just a breath away from fainting. “I-” Felix replied but he got cut by his shaky breaths. God, how he wished he should have slapped Jisung to take the task instead of volunteering himself. “What’s wrong with it though?” He tried to act tough and flirty as he leaned closer, but a flame of agitation was already burning wildly inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep making short chapters sorry, but i write everyday so dw just check it daily!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for today... sorry guys but I really have no idea so let's wait until my mind can actually come up with a good one :(

Chan rested his head on Felix’s shoulder while pulling the small body closer to him, every touch he landed on the blonde felt heavenly. Chan hid it real good. Scared that his true feelings would leak, the only thing that could mask the secrets was treating the younger like a little brother. However, because of his cowardice to deliver his feelings into Felix's knowledge, Chan had to deal with a rollercoaster of emotions whenever witnessing the younger being affectionate to the other members. 

Chan stared at the younger’s lips as their faces were just a few centimeters away, Chan’s hands on Felix’s waist. The leader had been planning to confess, but never had the chance due to their tight schedule and Felix loved to spend his time accompanied, -which is why he wanted to help the blonde at the first place. Felix felt his body tremble, he never thought washing dishes could be a whole making out session, he could see the older’s clear, nut brown eyes filling with lust. Felix wanted Chan to wreck his small body, drill him into the bed until he couldn’t even get out of his ungodly paradise. 

“Felix, I’ve been wanting to tell you that…” The blonde immediately gathered his focus to the leader’s words, hoping that the words he had been waiting for would fly out from Chan’s mouth.

“HEY FELIX! LET’S MAKE CAK-” Jisung barged inside the kitchen as he held his phone, with an active live with a waterfall of comments. Jisung’s eyes widened as he saw the leader’s arms wrapping Felix’s waist. Extreme skinship crossed his mind, but the boys were definitely too close and alone in the kitchen, feeding the fanservice to no one but themselves.

“What are you guys doing?”


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung wasn’t disgusted, in fact he wasn’t homophobic at all. But he never thought that Felix and Chan would actually love each other, crossing their aussie brother line although they weren’t even half brothers in the first place. 

Jisung’s face clearly showed that he understood them and didn't need any explanation to untie the jumbled strings of confusion. Right before he stepped out from the kitchen, he gave a soft smile. 

‘Be happy together, both of you.’

The words didn't come out of Jisung’s mouth, yet the smile was enough for Felix and Chan to understand every unspoken word. 

Chan looked at Felix’s face with a smile, tracing every curve of the younger’s face, bliss twinkling in their eyes. What they thought was impossible for them to reach was finally in front of them, and all they had to do was to catch the light before darkness starts devouring it. 

Chan brushed his fingertips on Felix’s cheeks, treasuring the star-like freckles dusted on it, it seemed like it was just yesterday when they said they would be friends for life. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Felix broke the deafening silence as he looked dearly into the leader’s eyes. They slowly connected their lips, gently exploring each other’s mouth as their tongues danced, melting the inside of their mouth like candy. Breaking the kiss was the hardest, Chan couldn’t get himself to part his lips but when he did, a string of saliva, both ends connected from their lips, painted the deep kiss with lust, love and admiration.

Chan chuckled as he had already been bursting into tears, but it didn’t show how much he was grateful for it. How much he had been hoping that the person in front of him would be his soulmate, the person he will love till his final breath...

-Just Felix and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ig this is the whole story oml its so short i should've made it into a oneshot but im just the type to post when i feel like im done :( anyways, follow me on twt if u like or have any request cause my head seriously have been lacking ideas /// @papikukkungie


End file.
